Hunger Warriors
by Aly kitten
Summary: Starclan has declared war on the clans! Now 4 cats from each of the 4 clans will be chosen to fight to the death and the last cat standing will return home with the whole of the forest at there paws. Then the other 3 loseing clans have to find a new home or stay to die from starclans fury. Who, will win? And who, will die?
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys! This Iis my 3rd fan fic as my last two didn't go well. I got this idea from my dad who may I add is a complete ass hole lol. So I need characters! So please fill out this so that I can use your character in my story. Kk? Thanks! Ps I need 2 she cats a 2 toms from each clan so first come first serve!**

**Example:**

**Name: Grasscloud**

**Gender: she cat**

**Clan: windclan**

**Apprentice Warrior queen elder or kit: Warrior**

**Looks: black with white paws**

**Personality: Shy cheerful loveing kind**

**Number one quality: really good hunter**


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue

**Really? 13 views but no reviews? Come on guys I need characters! I only have 2 cats in mind and I need 16! That 14 cats that you guys need to make up? Is this story not sounding interesting enough yet or something? Because I really would like to start writing soon. Like, today or tomorrow soon. Would it help if I started with a prologue? Yes? Ok fine here you go then...**

"These mouse brained idiots seem to have no idea what they are doing! I declare war on Thunderclan!" Meows of agreement quickly followed the gray-blue she cat as she finished her speech. Satisfied that she had one over her clan mates, she opened her mouth to start giveing orders when a voice cut her off "wait!"

All heads turned to look at a golden tabby tom at the back of the group. The sun was peeking through the trees above the clearing where the large group of cats had assembled and was hitting the tabby at such a angle that he seemed to glow.

"What is it Lionheart?" The gray-blue she cat asked him sharply.

Lionheart stood up and took his time walking up to the base of the tree that the she cat was sitting in. "Bluestar" he began after getting comfortable again on the roots of the tree "surly its not just Thunderclan" he paused as if chooseing his words carefully "perhaps we should punish all 4 clans" outraged yowls met Lionhearts words but he never looked away from Bluestar.

"What has Riverclan done?" Cryed a unusually spotted golden tabby she cat.

"Or Windclan?" Voiced a dark gray tom.

"Shadowclan is a loyal clan!" Spat an angry dark brown tom.

Bluestar had to raise her voice to be heard again "Thank you Leopardstar, Crowfeather and Toadfoot" she said, nodding to the three cats who had been complaining the loudest. "But Lionheart does have a point" more angry protests "Silence!" Bluestar hissed. "All four clans have been becomeing weak, the only way for our warriors to once again become the strong brave cats the where made to be is a fight to the death!" Her words were greeted by silence. A bird call could be heard all the way on the other side of the forest.

"But Bluestar," called out a flame colored tom, brakeing the silence "these are our warriors we're talking about!" Bluestar dismissed his words with a flick of her tail "I know that Firestar but thank you for reminding me" she said, not sounding thankful at all "but this may be our only hope! Our warriors are forgetting about the need for borders. If we chose 4 cats from each of the four clans and send them faraway where no medicine cat can help them and order them 10 days to kill each other, then the four clan will turn on one another in revenge and there shall be four clans once again" Bluestar could see she wad winning this battle.

Then another cat called out "I say the time of the clans is over" the group of cats parted to reveal a large white tom with huge jet black paws. He stared up at Bluestar with a determined look. "I say that the four cats from each clan that are chosen, fight until only one cat remains. Then, who ever clan this cat belongs to, will be the only clan allowed to stay at the lake. The other three most leave and never come back" waves of shocked yawning could be heard before the tom was finished speaking. It took Bluestar a long time to get everyones attention again. When she did, she looked down at the tom with narrowed eyes.

"Blackstar" she began "there have always been for clans. Why should we brake that now? This is to teach them a lesson not for ruining everything Starclan has ever done" yowls of agreement followed this. "I agree with Blackstar!" Put in Toadfoot "and there would still be four clans, just not together anymore" more cats began to side with Blackstar cussing arguments to brake up. Finally, Blackstar won the argument.

"Very well" Bluestar hissed angrily "after our chosen 16 cats have fought, there will only be one clan living at the lake" all the cats yowled loudly before they all broke up and went their different ways to do whatever dead cats did.

Only Bluestar and Firestar remanded in the sunlight clearing.

"Is this a wise idea Bluestar?" Firestar asked his former Mentor. At first, it looked like Bluestar wasn't going to answer. But then she let out a sigh.

"I don't know Firestar. I thought at first it was a great idea but now..." she trailed off. Feeling a stab of pity, Firestar gave Bluestar an encouraging lick on the cheek. "Our warriors should be fine" he told her.

Her head whipped around to fsce him "no they wont! There going to kill each other Firestar!" She wailed.

"What have I done?" She whisperd as Firestar gently licked her fur.

"What have I done?"

**ok so thats the first bit! What did you think? Did you like me putting old leaders in there? Remember to review your characters!**

**-Aly kitten**


End file.
